Tears Of Christmas
by Arker
Summary: Konata has loved her dear Tsundere since first laying eyes on her, but why does she always tease her instead of telling her, one Christmas she takes it to far. Christmas one shot, Konata x Kagami


Tears of Christmas

Declaimer- I own no part of Lucky star, if I did it would be much longer with much more Konami. And the second season would be out, as well as a third season, also misao would have more screen time.

* * *

"Of course Im looking forward to it." A girl replied, into her phone.

"The party will be tomorrow, Christmas eve, everyone already said they would come, my mom just wanted me to double check with everyone to know how much food to make." A pink haired Meganekko responded.

"Yep, I will definitely make it, even though my dad will be a little sad, since he loves to spend the day with me, I already told him, and he said as long as Im home to spend the night with him he would be fine."

"Of course you will be home by then…Ohh and are you familiar with a plant called mistletoe? My parents got some because of a certain western tradition it has." The pink haired wiki asked her, a hint of embarrassment over the phone was quiet audible.

"Ohh yeah, Im aware of that one, I have the feeling the party will be quite entertaining."

"Yes I do believe it will be."

"I look forward to it."

"Alright, I still have other people to call so Im going to go okay?" she asked, knowing she still had many others on her list.

"Umm…Miyuki?" the girl nervously started.

"What is it?" the pink haired lass asked in response.

"…Kagami is coming too…Right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't she be?"

"Right, Im sorry, of course she would be going…I got to go Miyuki, thanks for the reminder, Im looking forward to the party." The girl quickly said hanging her phone up.

"…Why would she ask that?" Miyuki questioned, as she click the next name on her list of contact, coincidentally it was Kagami.

-

"_Hi My name is Konata Izumi, Im am a person a lot would refer to as a geek, or a nerd perhaps, however that is not true, what I am is an Otaku, there is a difference, my room of Anime and Games, could tell you that in a second." Words began appearing on a screen, being typed out, as though they were being spoken._

"…This is so stupid, why do I have to write a biography." A cerulean haired girl typed whined, as she continued typing.

"_My family is rather small, as it is just me and my dad, although recently my cousin Yutaka began living with me, My mom, died shortly after giving birth to me, so I don't really remember much about her, so I have been raised by my dad." _She continued, lazily explaining her life, a project she thought was rather annoying, especially since this could not be copied from her friend, and her last made up story about how she was a warlock who slain a dragon and saved the princess was rejected, it was lucky her teacher was considerate enough to let her redo it.

"…This is so stupid…And what does she want to know personal things for? Why does she have to ask about relationship matters…Not that I have any but it is still personal?" Konata whined, getting to that part of the biography.

"_I for the most part lack any sort of romance."_ She began, however she stopped, a slow blinking of her cursor began.

"…Should I tell her that? She did say to include every detail and that more honesty would give us a higher grade…But…I don't want to tell her that…But."

"…_Romance is a complicated matter…Especially if that romance happens to involve you being in love with your best friend…" _She typed out, sighing and looking off at a picture she owned of Kagami, one her dad took of the two of them, hugging. A picture she kept close by, since it was something she liked to look at often, however hidden, so that Kagami could not see it.

"Kagami…" Konata sadly said to herself, sighing as she looked back at her screen.

"Sensei did say no one but her would see it…And I have already told her online." She thought as she typed more out.

"_Even more complicated if that friend, is the same gender…However that does not matter to me, I have loved Kagami my whole life, since I met her, 4 years ago…The thing about loving your best friend, is it makes telling her rather hard…"_

"Why can't I Kagami? Except that one time…"

"_Especially if you tell her and she turns you down."_ Konata typed, thinking back to that day.

* * *

(Flashback, 1 year ago)

"Konata get back to your homework." Kagami scolded, as Konata stood up and walked away.

"But Kagamin, I don't want to do it…besides that's why I have a best friend."

"Do your own work you twerp." Kagami scolded.

"…Kagami…" Konata gently said, getting very close to her.

"…What are you doing?" Kagami asked, as she crept closer.

"…I…" Konata began saying, her face nearly touching Kagami's.

"You are far too close." Kagami said, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"…Kagami…I…" Konata said, as she just stared back at her.

"If I give you my homework will you get away, your kind of creeping me out."

"…Kagami I love you." Konata said, grabbing on to her.

"Whatever, get off me, geez, how can copying homework make you that happy?" Kagami asked pushing her off, thinking she said that in response to Kagami's offer.

"No…I…" Konata began, trying to explain.

"I don't care, just take it." Kagami said angrily "…I don't know how you're going to get through College like this." Kagami said, her voice elevating higher.

"…But Kagami…" Konata tried saying again her voice getting sadder, by the second.

"I have to go, just get that homework back to me tomorrow." Kagami said angrily, after looking at a message from her mom asking her to come home.

"…Why do you have to go?" Konata asked, not wanting Kagami to leave her, she wanted to try and tell her she meant what she said.

"My mom wants me for something." Kagami said, now finally looking back towards Konata, seeing the sad look in her eyes, and that she was about to cry. "…Konata what is wrong? Im sorry, I didn't mean to get angry at you…That's not why Im leaving." Kagami explained, thinking that was why she was so distraught looking.

"…I…Its nothing, just go…thank you for the homework." Konata replied, not wanting to say anymore, not looking back up at Kagami and instead staring at the floor. A few tears rolling down her cheek.

"…Konata? I…Im sorry…I really didn't mean to yell…please tell me what is wrong." Kagami asked, kneeling down looking at Konata, seeing a few tears go down her face, something she had actually never seen, she was wondering what made her do something like that.

"…Nothing...Just leave me alone." Konata said getting up, and running into her bathroom. "…I will talk to you tomorrow." Konata said through the door, not wishing for Kagami to see her cry.

"…Konata…Im really sorry, I'm not sure if I did something that made you cry, but Im really sorry if I did…Im sorry I have to go…I will call you later okay." Kagami responded back, as she got another text that her mom sent.

"…It's okay Kagami…Thank you." Konata said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"…Good bye Konata." Kagami said closing the door behind her.

"…Kagami…Im sorry, I don't want your homework…I just want you." Konata ,stepping out of the bathroom, and looking out her window as Kagami drifted off into the distance.

-

(End of Flashback)

"…_I haven't said a thing about it since that day."_ She finished typing. Looking at it as her cursor slowly blinked.

"…It felt good to type that…But." She said to herself, as she held down the backspace button, erasing everything, up until the line that said she had no romance.

"No one should know that...Kagami, I really love you, I really do, Im sorry, I can't just tell you that." Konata said pressing the save, button, leaving her entire 2 page long thing about Kagami gone forever. As she stepped away from her computer and grabbed the picture of Kagami, holding it close to her.

"...Kagami, did you really just not understand that day, or do you not care about me? I love you…but do you love me? Do you even care about me?" Konata said closing her eyes, a tear or two rolling down her face, as tough a girl Konata was, she never cried not even when her mom died, or when anything bad happened, but if it was Kagami she was thinking about, she did, her thoughts of Kagami were the only time she let herself cry.

* * *

-Knock Knock-

Miyuki quickly walked towards her door, opening it revealing Konata, in a festive Santa costume. She was the first one to show up, and she had offered to help Miyuki decorate, for the party.

"Hey Konata, thanks again for helping me decorate." Miyuki said letter her friend in.

"Its no problem I didn't really have anything going on today anyways…So who all is coming?" Konata asked, putting down a bag of lights and decorations.

"Umm…You, Kagami and Tsukasa-San, And I believe you said your cousin and her friend Minami would show up as well."

"Ahh…Was Hiyori and Patty unable to make it?" Konata asked.

"Yes, as well as Minegishi and Kusakabe-san…So I guess it will just be our little group, but that is not a bad thing." Miyuki explained.

"That's true…Miyuki, where did your mom put those Mistletoe's by the way?" Konata asked, looking around.

"She put one above each door entrance, luckily not the front door though,\, she said any two people walking into a room together have to kiss…Although I think it is kind of weird, since it is just us, but she insisted, saying she liked that western tradition."

"I see." Konata replied.

"…_I can't let my Kagami kiss anyone…I don't want her too…I don't care if I'm just being jealous, I…I don't want her to kiss anybody, No one else deserves to be with her…But she probably doesn't even like me like that...And I don't want her to kiss me unless she wants too, so I can't stand under it waiting for her…I will just be sure to keep her away from it." _Konata thought, looking at all the possible places her Kagami could be snatched away.

"Konata…Konata? Are you listening?" Miyuki asked, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Wah? Ohh sorry, I guess I just got a little lost in thought. What were you saying?" Konata replied, shaking her head.

"I was just asking what you wanted me to do with these lights." Miyuki asked, opening the bag.

"It's your party Miyuki, just tell me where to hang them, I just had those extra lying around so I figured I would bring them."

"Ohh well we have plenty of lights, but it was still nice…I think for the most part we will just be in the main room, so putting them around in her would be nice." Miyuki said, holding up the lights against the wall seeing how it might look.

"Yeah I think it will…So when is everyone else due here?"

"About 30 minutes I think, why do you ask?" Miyuki replied.

"Nothing…Miyuki can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"…I…Do you think it is okay to like your friend?" Konata asked, hoping that Miyuki could somehow help her with her problem.

"…Kagami, right?" Miyuki bluntly asked.

"What? Umm…what makes you think that?" Konata said dismissively.

"Well, to be quiet frank, I have caught you staring at her a lot, and your constant teasing, looks like flirting to me, not to mention today on the phone, you specifically asked if she was coming."

"…I…I do, I really like her Miyuki…Is it okay? I mean do you think she cares about me?" Konata asked her, hoping for a yes, even if it was not truthful.

"Im really not sure how to answer that Konata, I don't really know if she does or not, but I know you like her, I figured that out awhile ago."

"So are you okay with it? I mean that I like girls…Not girls really, I just like her…I love Kagami." Konata replied, very serious.

Im fine with it, actually Im really happy for you guys, and I can tell you to will be really good together."

"That is if she likes me Miyuki, I still don't know that." Konata replied, a sad admission, she had to make.

"Im sure she does Konata. I can tell how much you care for her, and im sure she cares just the same."

"Thank you Miyuki, Im glad you're always so helpful."

"Thank you for coming to me for help, now let's finish making this room nice, shall we?" Miyuki said, pulling out more lights.

"Yep."

* * *

- A few hours later-

This is a really nice party Miyuki-Senpai." Minami said,

"Yeah Miyuki-Chan, this is really fun." Yutaka answered back.

"Thank you guys, I wanted to do a gift exchange but we didn't really have the time to set one up, Im sorry, but Im still happy to have everyone here." Miyuki replied, bowing.

"It's okay Miyuki-Chan, you're doing fine, and it is a nice party." Tsukasa replied. Everyone happily praising, Miyuki, except for Konata and Kagami who were now at the moment in their own conversation.

"That is after all how Tsundere's are supposed to celebrate Christmas Kagami." Konata replied, to whatever she said smirking.

"What did I say about calling me that?" Kagami responded, slightly miffed.

"Im sorry, I will try not to say that again." Konata said actually sounding apologetic.

"_Why is she apologizing to me, does she think that actually made me mad, she has actually been doing that a lot lately, every time I yell at her, she has apologies, instead of just continuing on teasing me like normal, what is up with her."_ Kagami thought to herself, as her stomach made a rumbling sound.

"Ohh...Just one sec, let me." She said running off.

"What is she doing?" Kagami asked herself, when moments later she came holding a small tray of sweets for her.

"Here you go, I know my Kagami must be hungry, and you do love your sweets so I thought I would bring some." Konata happily said.

"Ohh…Um thank you Konata." Kagami said grabbing a handful.

"That's quite a bit there Kagami; you don't plan on gaining more weight do you? Not that I mind, I like my fluffy girl." Konata thought out loud, accidently, forgetting that was the one thing that set her off every time.

"Just because you got me food, doesn't mean you can make fun of my weight, you jerk." Kagami angrily said, throwing the food back on to the tray. This caused the rest of the people to turn around and look at the two.

"Kagami don't go rage Tsundere mode, it will ruin the party." Konata teased again, the thing she often accidently did, whenever she tried being nice to Kagami, and hopefully let her know how she felt, a thing that was quite counterproductive, in its self.

"Why do you always call me that? Do you have to ruin everything by being such a nerd, god sometimes I can never understand you when you talk like that, you're so annoying." Kagami said her anger level rising. Everyone in the room now watching Konata being yelled at, and acting like it was nothing.

"But I know my Kagami loves me, so it's okay that she is such a Tsundere, even if she won't admit it." Konata said, acting like Kagami was not mad at all.

"Who could love you? Your such a Idiot Konata I swear, you are the most uncaring person I have ever met, can't you understand, Stop calling me that, and Why would I love you, I can't stand you, when you act like that." Kagami yelled, in anger, tired of her friend constantly calling that.

"…Ka…Kagami…I'm…Im sorry." Konata replied, her face now a dark red, as tears quickly streamed down her face. "…I won't tease you ever again…I…Im so sorry Kagami." Konata slowly worded out, tears flooding her face, she felt weak, like she was about to faint, her knees wobbled slightly, as she stood their holding on to her heart, which felt as though it was literally tearing apart, from hearing Kagami say such a thing, as she just stood there in front of everyone crying, heavier than she thought possible.

"…Konata." Kagami said, not realizing how badly she had just hurt her friend.

"…Don't talk to me!" Konata yelled, as she quickly sprinted upstairs, and went into one of Miyuki's spare rooms, and slammed the door shut, even from the distance away everyone could hear and locking of the door, Konata crying, through the door, and all the way upstairs, was very still loud.

"…What…What did I just do?" Kagami asked herself, not able to move.

"I have never seen Konata-Chan cry before." Tsukasa said. "…And she looked horrible."

"I haven't either, I didn't know she could, I mean Konata has always been a tough girl, I've never seen her like that at all, not even a tear, and that was just horrible." Miyuki replied.

"I have before…Actually I have a few times, when I walk by her door, I sometime hear her crying and saying your name Kagami." Yutaka admitted.

"…Konata…Im so sorry." Kagami said still not moving.

"Onee-Chan I think you should tell her that." Tsukasa said, as Konata's crying became worse, as it sound like she was not even breathing anymore, just sobbing uncontrollably.

"I have to apologies." Kagami said running up after her.

"…Why was she so distraught? I mean I know what Kagami said was horrible, but I didn't think it would affect her that badly." Minami asked.

"Konata is in love with Kagami. She told me that she really loves her." Miyuki sadly said, feeling very bad for her friend.

"…Poor Konata." Tsukasa said to herself, understanding why she would feel so bad.

"Ohh…I see." Minami replied, feeling just as bad as Konata did.

* * *

"Konata…Im so sorry." Kagami said behind the door, her words almost unable to be heard from the crying.

"G...Go away." Konata replied shakily.

"No…Konata please…Im so sorry, I didn't mean to say that, please let me in." Kagami pleaded.

"I don't want to see you…You will just hurt me again." Konata said, not wanting to even look at Kagami, her heart feeling as though it was torn apart, her previous thoughts of Kagami not liking her, were pretty apparent now, and by the sound of it, not only did she not love her back, but Konata now thought that she actually hated her, which made her feel horrible.

"I won't, I'm sorry Konata, please, I can't even believe how bad you feel right now, Im sorry." Kagami said, a few tears rolling down her cheek now, because of how much she just hurt her.

"I…I don't even want to live right now, Kagami…Just go away." Konata said, clutching her hand to her chest.

"Konata, don't say that…Please let me in…Please." Kagami pleaded, konata could now hear her crying as well.

"Kagami you…hate me, your…just going to yell at me more…if I let you in." Konata said through her tears. Her hiccupping breaking up her words.

"I won't I promise, I don't hate you Konata…I can't apologies enough...please Konata, I want to see you, please open the door." Kagami begged.

"…O...Okay." Konata said Unlocking the door, but quickly turning away from her.

"Konata…Im so sorry." Kagami said tightly gripping on to Konata, hugging her.

"Kagami, do…Did you mean what you said? Do you really feel like that about me?" Konata asked, her tears quickly wetting, Kagami's arm.

"No, I don't I was just mad for a second, I don't feel like that at all Konata…I hate myself for making you cry."

"Kagami, do you even care about me? I can't believe you would say something like that, It…it hurt so much."

"I know…I feel terrible Konata, I Do care about you, I really do, please Konata forgive me for that."

"…Kagami…I love you…I really do…But, you just hurt me so bad…I want to die, Kagami, I…Im not sure I can ever forgive you." Konata said turning toward her, burying her face in her shirt.

"Im sorry Konata, I never meant to say that, I realize how bad I hurt you, I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, until you forgive me, please Konata."

"…Kagami, I love you, I always have…I know you didn't mean to say that, and you would never purposely say something like that, but hearing you say it…It made me feel like my heart was breaking, you made me think you really hated me, and I didn't even want to live anymore…Kagami, I…I forgive you though." Konata said looking up at her, the spot her face was, now drenched in her tears.

"Konata, thank you…And I promise, I will spend the rest of my life making up for what I said, I never want to make you cry again, Seeing that made me hate myself so much, I can't believe I made you feel so bad…Im so sorry."

"…Kagami…Do you love me too?" Konata asked the one thing she wanted to hear, more than anything in the world.

"I…I do Konata, that is why I always fussed at you, I was just scared to tell you."

"…Thank you Kagami…Hearing you say that, makes up for what you said…My heart still hurts, but Im happy, all I have wanted for the past 3 years was to hear you say that." Konata said looking back at her; however Kagami was instead looking slightly above her head.

"…Konata…there is a mistletoe above us." Kagami said, looking at the plant above her head.

"There is…I didn't know Miyuki's mom put them up here too."

"Konata, I know what I said was awful…but can I kiss you, if you let me that will tell you how sorry I am."

"Please Kagami that is all I have wanted and dreamt of." Konata said staring into her eyes.

"Konata…I love you." Kagami said leaning her head down, gently pressing her lips against Konata's. Within a few seconds, kagami parted her lips slightly, and gently bit Konata's lip causing her to open her mouth, as Kagami gently moved her own tongue in, intertwining her own and Konata's as she began flicking it against hers, with Konata doing the same, as Konata wrapped her arms around Kagami, holding her tightly, Kagami did the same, Kagami then slowly moved her hand up, caressing Konata's head, pulling it even closer, they separated their lips only to breathe every few moment but even when doing so their tongues still stayed connected, swirling around each others. Finally after nearly an hour, they separated, a small string of saliva connecting the two tongues, as the stared at each other, panting heavily.

"K…Kagami, that was my first kiss...Im so happy it was with you, I love you so much Kagami." Konata said diving in kissing her again, this time separating after a few minutes.

"Konata…It is so amazing feeling, I never knew kissing you would be this great…And Im so happy my first is with you two, and my second…I want all of them to be yours." Kagami agreed, kissing her once more.

"Kagami…Merry Christmas, this is all I could have wanted, you…This means you are my girlfriend now…Right?" Konata asked, happily.

"Yeah, I want to be your girlfriend Konata…I love you so much."

"Kagami…I really love you, I always will."

"Me too Konata…This is the best Christmas ever."

* * *

_**Author notes- Merry Christmas everyone, I have been away for awhile, but I hope this small Christmas one-shot will make up for it, I know this is quite unexpected, but I wanted to make a christmas chapter, but my other two stories aren't in the right time for that, both are actually just past then, so it would not work to write one, so I made a quick one-shot, also I miss writing for Konata and Kagami, since they are my pairing, so I really just wanted to do a short story for them, I hope you all like it and forgive the slight ooc-ness of it, I know Konata never cries but if the girl you loved for 3 years, pretty much told you they hate you, I think you would too. Anyways please review and tell me if you enjoyed it, and have a great Christmas everyone.**_


End file.
